Charge air coolers are provided on forced induction (turbocharged or supercharged) internal combustion engines in order to improve volumetric efficiency. This is done by reducing the induction air heat created by turbocharging or supercharging thereby increasing the intake air charge density.
As illustrated in published U.S. Patent Application 2011/0240252, the concept of providing a charge air cooler positioned directly in front of the radiator of a cooling fan driven by an internal combustion engine is known in the art. As should be appreciated, in such a component arrangement heat removed from the induction air by the charge air cooler travels downstream to the radiator thereby reducing engine cooling efficiency. Where engine cooling requirements are high, such an arrangement may necessitate equipping the vehicle with a larger radiator in order to provide the desired cooling.
This document relates to an integrated cooling air shroud assembly, a cooling module for a motor vehicle and a method of providing cooling air to a motor vehicle that provides for enhanced cooling. This is accomplished by placing the charge air cooler and radiator in parallel rather than series and drawing air through the charge air cooler and radiator utilizing a single motor vehicle driven fan. By offsetting the charge air cooler and the radiator, the radiator is no longer downstream of the charge air cooler and, therefore, no longer subject to the heat removed from the induction air at the charge air cooler. Advantageously, the resulting increases in the cooling efficiency of the radiator make it possible to utilize a lower capacity and less expensive radiator for certain vehicle applications. Further, by drawing air through the offset charge air cooler and radiator by means of a single motor vehicle engine driven fan, the need for a second electric fan for drawing air through the charge air cooler is avoided for many applications thereby reducing production costs.